1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip-type coil component, and more particularly, to a chip-type coil component having excellent reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inductor may be manufactured by winding a coil on a ferrite core or printing and forming electrodes at both ends thereof, or by printing a conductor pattern on magnetic sheets and laminating the thus obtained magnetic sheets having the conductor pattern. The latter is known as a laminated-type inductor.
Low-temperature co-fired ceramic (LTCC) technology may be used to laminate ceramic sheets for low-temperature firing, and the conductor patterns printed thereon may be simultaneously fired at a temperature of 800 to 900° C.
Recently, as electronic products have been miniaturized, slimmed and multifunctionalized, the chip inductor has also required to be miniaturized and fired at a low-temperature. As the degree of integration of electronic components is increased, the distance between mounted electronic components has gradually decreased, and in extreme cases, neighboring electronic components may contact each other.
Particularly, in the case in which external electrodes are formed on a mounting surface of an inductor and are protruded further than the edges of the inductor, when neighboring inductors are in contact with each other, the external electrodes also may be in contact with each other, resulting in short circuiting.